


Stay Good, Lena

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Grief, Love, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Kara's words will always stay with Lena.





	Stay Good, Lena

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood when I wrote this. Sorry.
> 
> It's short. I'm also sorry about that. Enjoy!

It's been a year since Kara _died._

 

She was killed by an enemy. She was stuck with a huge piece of Kryptonite fighting the other alien. 

 

The people at the DEO couldn't get all of the Kryptonite out of Kara in time. 

 

Lena stood by Kara's side as she was dying. Kara cleared everyone else out because she wanted to save some final words for her _wife._ She had already spoken to Alex beforehand. 

 

Lena held Kara's hand as she laid on the operating table. Tears were pouring out of Lena's eyes. 

 

"Lena, honey, listen to me. Stay good in this world. Stay good. Don't let my death push you over the edge. I know this world can be cruel and dark and ugly and scary, but I want you to listen to me, okay? You are going to help everyone else with taking down that alien. You are going to get them. You will get them not with your head, but with your heart. Your heart is the purest thing. Listen to it and trust your instincts. I will always love you. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Marrying you was heaven on Earth. Take care of Alex. Come here." 

 

Kara pulled Lena in for a final kiss. When Kara pulled away, her eyes were closed. She had died. Lena gave Kara a forehead kiss and said a prayer in Rao. Afterwards, Lena broke down so hard. Lena told the others of Kara's words and they followed Kara's advice. 

 

They eventually defeated the alien. 

 

It's been a year and Lena visits Kara's grave and puts flowers on it. Kara's Supergirl grave was full of cards, flowers, teddy bears, and many different things. The world will remember Supergirl, but Lena will remember Supergirl as Kara and as her wife. Alex and Lena had gotten closer since the death of Kara. They were already close as sisters-in-law, but Kara's death brought them even closer. Lena has been going to grief counseling.

 

While Lena will always miss her wife, she will never forget her words. To always stay good in this cruel world.


End file.
